User talk:Joshduman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Devil page. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and have fun! See for information on how to edit wiki pages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Psychicken17 (Talk) 23:44, July 24, 2011 Re:Questions Maxwell the scribblenaut is inactive for months meaning his not the man-in-charge of this wikia. Me (Drakez) and Psychicken17 are the active administrators so if you got any questions, don't hestitate or feel free to ask. I'll be replyin' the message you sent to him. #I think so. There hasn't been an adjective in this wiki and we'll prob need a good plan. Any suggestions? # Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts or both games objects or features. If the synonym doesn't apply in Scribblenauts and/nor Super Scribblenauts, tell me if you find them and I'll inspect it and if its not suitable for the wikia, then i'll delete it. Normal users don't really have the power of deleting pages, only administrators can delete articles. #If you're pretty active, good with editing and know the rules and actions of an administrator, I might grant you adminship. Only bureaucrats can give adminship. I don't give adminship easily because if I do, its an analogy like me giving a gun to a random person. P.S. Oh and also, put a signature so I can know easily who wrote that message. Hmmm..I wonder who wrote that messsage? Drakez 02:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Questions Now putting that re:re:re is making it look a bit funneh...and I know it was you lol Did you wrote the synonyms in Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts. If neither is available, it needs to be inspected and if unsuitable, can be deleted. I can see that some of the synonyms aren't available in Super Scribblenauts but available in Scribblenauts. Also, the games have different version such as the North American, European, Australian Scribblenauts and Japanese Scribblenauts (yes there is Scribblenauts in Japan, i'm not a Japanese) Grammatical errors in blogs, chats, user pages, sandboxes, comments, talk pages or custom non-based game articles can be ignored (still you have to make it understandable though) but in articles, musn't be ignored. Object template Thanks for adding all those pictures, but there's also one more thing. All objects should have a general template, and the one we are currently using looks like the one here. Just copy it when you are in source mode, and replace the info with the object's if you happen to be creating a new page. Thanks! Psychicken17 17:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template I overlooked that, sorry. I noticed that there isn't a behavior section on it. I guess that's okay for inhuman objects. Dracula I think some old admin protected it because people were making it. His reason was that dracula wasn't a synonom. Are you sure it is? Apparently it is in Super Scribblenauts. Why aren't you able to create the redirect page? Well, it looks like the page is protected from editing, but I can't seem to unprotect it. I guess we might have to leave it be.